


Fresh From the Oven

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [83]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National Love Your Pet Day, Gen, I don't know, It's late, M/M, That's all I've got, it's cute, look - Freeform, there are dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 01:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13753572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry makes dog food at home, Merlin thinks this is weird, Eggsy understands, kind of.





	Fresh From the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> For National Love your Pet Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-love-your-pet-day-february-20/

“Mr. Pickle!” Harry called, “Dinner’s ready!”

“You do know that he can’t actually understand you, don’t you, Harry?” Merlin asked with an amused smirk.

“So sayeth you,” Harry said dryly as Mr. Pickle tore into the kitchen, tongue lolling out of his mouth happily. “Do try not to make a mess this time, Mr. Pickle, won’t you?”

The dog gave Harry such a sarcastic look, Merlin couldn’t help the laugh he snorted into his drink.

“You be nice,” Harry scolded Merlin, smacking his shoulder. “I can still send you to bed without supper.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

“You know very well I don’t make threats I don’t intend to keep.”

Merlin grumbled quietly to himself, but he wasn’t going to get kicked out of the kitchen. When Harry got in the mood to cook, it tasted good enough to rival his Nan’s food, which a younger version of himself would have called blasphemy. “I just hope you don’t accidentally feed me that dog food you make for Mr. Pickle again.”

“You didn’t know it until I told you, so I don’t see why you’re still holding on to that.”

“You fed me dog food!” Merlin exclaimed. “What I don’t see is how you can’t understand why I’m still upset!”

Harry rolled his eyes, “Dinner’s almost ready, go wash up.”

“I washed up when I got here,” Merlin groaned, “I haven’t done anything since I got here.”

“Don’t care, go wash your hands.”

Merlin groaned as he stood and went into the downstairs bathroom to wash his hands.

* * *

“What’re you doing?” Eggsy asked, coming up behind Harry at the stove.

“Making some dog food for JB.”

“What’s wrong with the stuff I get from the store?” Eggsy pouted.

“Do you know what they put in that crap?” Harry asked dryly. “You wouldn’t eat half of it, so why would you let JB eat any of it?”

“Fair enough,” Eggsy shrugged. “Show me how to make it?”

Harry smiled, turning his head to press a kiss to Eggsy’s cheek before explaining the steps he’d already taken and continuing.

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
